


30 Days of Sceter

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, A little angst, AU, Accident, Holding Hands, M/M, Sceter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the 30 day OTP challenge. The first one is holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> First challenge, holding hands. Scott has an accident and Peter can't leave his side.

It was silent in the room save for the steady breathing of Scott because Peter had chosen to ignore the machines soft whirring. It was a sound that Peter blocked out because he needed to reassure himself that Scott was alive. He had the other’s hands placed between his, holding them as though the contact would make all the difference in the world. He had been sitting by Scott’s side ever since he came out of surgery and refused to leave. The staff didn’t seem mind since Scott’s mother was on duty and bent the rules just a little for him. She had been looking out for Peter by bringing him meals, he couldn’t taste them, and telling him he could use the showers whenever he needed. It was a nice gesture but Peter wanted to be there when Scott finally woke up.

 

Peter wanted to threaten Scott and tell him he couldn’t have another bike. It was too dangerous. Of course the accident hadn’t been Scott’s fault. The drunk driver had plowed into Scott and had thrown him into the air. The police had given Peter more detail than that but he wanted to ignore it because he didn’t want to know. It was safer for his sanity if he just forgot about it.

 

He squeezed Scott’s hands again, just to remind himself that Scott was warm and still with him.Peter silently asked Scott to please stay. He’d had too many people ripped from him in his life and he wasn’t ready to let Scott go just yet. This young man had given Peter hope when he had met him and pulled him from a place he would rather never visit again. Stiles had been right when he claimed Scott was a fucking ball of sunshine. It was almost sickening to someone like Peter who was a manipulator but there was just something about Scott that inspired people to change. Peter had never thought he would ever change for someone but after meeting Scott for the first time a year ago, he found himself making small amendments to his life. They were enough to catch the attention of Scott, who had admitted that he had thought Peter was a creeper.

 

The memory made Peter smile and lean his forehead against their hands. He knew he would have the compulsion to drive Scott everywhere now. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Scott but other people were a completely different story. Scott would more than likely put up with Peter’s protectiveness for a little bit before demanding his freedom. The thought of Scott challenging Peter had him smiling despite the situation. He had lost his family years ago and it had been the toughest ordeal of his life, or so he had thought. When he had first heard of Scott’s accident, Peter had gone into a frenzy and wouldn’t calm down until he had seen Scott breathing. Only then did he realize that the injuries were treatable and that Scott would be fine.

 

“You’re doing it again.” Scott’s raspy voice brought Peter out of his thoughts. He still held onto Scott’s hands and surged forward to press a kiss to Scott’s forehead.

 

“Don’t do that ever again.” Peter tried to be stern, he really did, but having Scott awake was so much better than having him unconscious.

 

Scott rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. It was obvious his throat was dry and Peter really did need to call the doctors in but he wanted to be selfish for a bit longer and have Scott to himself. He needed the reassurance that Scott would be fine and it seemed that his lover was willing to indulge him. It was silly but Peter knew he’d be lost without Scott.It wasn’t something he liked to think about but it was true nevertheless. He got Scott a drink of water, his hands returning to Scott’s after the water had soothed his throat.

  
“It’ll be hard but I can try.” Scott promised with a smile. It was one that reserved only for Peter and no one else and it seemed to calm Peter like nothing else. It might not be the best promise in the world, but it was something.  


	2. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time away from the children.

It was a rare night away from the kids so Peter and Scott had taken advantage and snuck away. Of course they hadn’t left their children unattended, they just dropped them on Stiles with a ‘good luck’ and vamoosed. The last time they’d had gotten any sort of vacation together had been before their second child and that had been five years ago. There was always an itch to just run together in the forest but with two small, seemingly human, children it was impossible. They’d just accepted that they couldn’t shirk their parental duties, even though Peter had been adamant that they could. Scott had only huffed with a roll of his eyes before kissing his mate and putting the children to bed.

 

They had every intention of going to a dinner and movie but the night had called them with her alluring song and they found themselves on a cliff in the preserve overlooking Beacon Hills. Scott didn’t mind though because the view was breathtaking and he’d forgotten just how beautiful the city and sky was at night. It wasn’t a full moon, just a waning moon but that didn’t matter to him. He leaned back into Peter and sighed in contentment. Scott was more relaxed than he’d been in weeks and he was sure Peter was happy with that. For the last few weeks they’d been walking on eggshells around each other. Scott hadn’t been happy and decided to do something about it. He had done the planning and told Peter it was time to go out and have some fun.

 

Of course it didn’t matter to him that fun meant cuddling on a cliff under the stars. Scott didn’t have any worries and Peter was taking a break being his normal, manipulative self. It was just a state of being for them. They had each other after all these years and they were still going. There had been some who had protested their relationship, Stiles mostly. But once Stiles had seen the changes in Scott, he had to give his own disgruntled approval. Scott had laughed and patted Stiles on the back. It may not have been the best of acceptance but it had meant something to Scott.

 

“I think we should make this a weekly thing,” Peter hummed into Scott’s ear. Scott nodded his head in agreement. “Maybe we can even get frisky out here.”

  
Scott snorted and just snuggled into the warmth of Peter’s arms. He couldn’t deny his mate anything really and if Peter wanted to have sex in the woods, then Scott wouldn’t really deny him. But right now, Scott wanted all the cuddles and Peter was only happy to oblige.  


	3. D&D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is going to kill Stiles for inviting his crush to D & D night.
> 
> Game/Movie watching!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a soulmateverse Sceter. But I need a good prompt! Send them over to duncallski on tumblr.

Scott slid down in his chair when he caught sight of just who Stiles had invited to their monthly D&D game. He wasn't happy and had made it known by secretly kicking his best friend under the table. Peter Hale was Scott's crush and there was no way he would be able to survive the night without embarrassing himself. He was already planning Stiles' murder in his head. Scott knew he'd get away with it since his mother was a nurse who also watched a lot of crime drama.

 

Stiles must have felt the rage in Scott because there was a seat between them. Scott had hoped it hadn't been saved for Peter but when Peter plopped down in it the rest was history and Scott tried to drill his murderous thoughts into his best friends head. Stiles still had a shit eating grin on his face and Scott knew he was fucked. Stiles was setting him up and Scott couldn't just walk out because this campaign had been planned for months and Scott couldn't bring himself to skip out.

 

It was the promise of this campaign being epic that had drawn Scott in. Stiles had gone on for weeks about how intense the story would be and Scott had fallen for it like always. He should have known that Stiles had an ulterior motive up his sleeve. The urge to beat his head against the table. Scott couldn't keep his stomach calm because Peter was the star baseball player of Beacon Hills High. Scott had never missed a home game and always spent the whole game staring at Peter's ass.

 

"Dude, you made it!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly, making Scott and the rest of their group cringe. They were already on edge since Scott wasn't in a good mood.

 

Kira and Malia welcomed Peter with smiles while Liam just glared at the new comer. Isaac didn't seem interested at all but nodded in greeting. Scott had tried to get a hello to come out of his mouth but the words were stuck in his throat. He just sat there with a frown on his face while Peter gave him a large smile. He was definitely going to murder Stiles after everyone had left. There was no way that Scott was going to get through this night unscathed.

 

The game started out easily enough. They were on their journey and started to travel but every time Peter’s character interacted with Scott’s, it was like they were flirting. Scott tried hard to keep his face neutral but it was hard when Stiles was pushing him and Peter together. Scott vowed that Stiles would never be dungeon master ever again because this was a train wreck with how he and Peter were being set up. Of course it seemed that Peter was enjoying it and occasionally touched Scott’s arm.

 

Scott tried to not squirm when the warmth of Peter’s hand seeped through his shirt. He was sure he in hell because there was no way that heaven would torture him like this. The game went by in a blur and Scott knew he’d fucked up several times because Peter was so goddamn distracting. He just couldn’t concentrate and blamed Stiles because his best friend was a super villain genius. He was going to kill Stiles tonight and hide the body because this embarrassment was sure to ruin Scott.

 

When the game ended, Scott sagged in relief. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, not realizing that everyone had left the room except for Peter. Scott opened his eyes and blinked when he realized he was alone with Peter. He was alone with Peter. That wasn’t something he ever wanted to think. He was definitely going to kill Stiles and possibly Kira and Malia. He knew they were in on it and that wasn’t going to change a thing.

 

“You’re cute when you’re thinking.” Peter said, grinning as he turned his head to Scott.

 

“Wait, what?” Scott replied. He was sure he didn’t hear right and had to ask just what Peter had said.

  
“You’re cute. Come on. It’s still early and there’s time for a date.” Peter didn’t wait for an answer. He just grabbed Scott’s wrist, pulled him up from the chair, and drug him out for an impromptu date. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a date night on their anniversary.

The night breeze was chilly as it gently brushed against the two figures who were walking down the beach. The stars shone overhead and the moon was beautiful as it glowed brightly to illuminate the ocean and sand. Scott was leaning heavily on his husband, their fingers twined together comfortably. They were celebrating their five year anniversary and Peter had surprised Scott with a date on the beach. It was simple, just the way Scott had liked it. Of course, this date was very reminiscent of their first one years ago after he had finally accepted Peter.

 

This was different than the extravagant dates Peter normally planned when it was his turn. Scott knew it was hard for the other man to plan anything other than what he was used to. Dinner had been at an upscale restaurant and Scott hadn’t complained since he knew how important this was to Peter. He liked to pamper Scott and there were times Scott allowed it because he knew how much it meant to Peter. He didn’t let Peter get away with it all the time but there were instances where Scott indulged his husband because he knew it was vital to a healthy relationship.

 

“You’re awfully quiet, Scott.” Peter rumbled as he turned his head down to gaze at him.

 

“Mmm...just thinking is all.” Scott replied with a soft voice. He was just enjoying the feel of Peter against him and halted their walking.

 

“That could be dangerous.” Peter teased as he pulled his husband closer to his body and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“It might be.” Scott grinned widely. “Especially when I think of how much of a disaster our first date was.”

 

“You would bring that up.” Peter scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “I believe that was mostly Stiles’ fault if I recall.”

 

Stiles had stalked Scott on his first with Peter, claiming that the older man was a pervert and was going to steal Scott’s virtue. Scott had tried to shake Stiles off his trail but it as hard when Stiles was determined to ruin the date so Scott would stay away from the man that Stiles had deemed a creeper.

 

“You took it with stride.” Scott said softly. “You put up with my paranoid best friend.”

  
“Of course, you were worth it. Anyone with a brain would be stupid to turn you down.” Peter’s hand caressed Scott’s jaw and pulled him into a soft kiss. This was how their first date should have happened but then again, it wouldn’t have been special and Scott wouldn’t have known how determined Peter had been to have him. 


	5. Kissing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter kisses Scott after everything in Mexico.

It was night, the moon’s beams pouring through the large windows in Peter’s room. Scott was safely in his arms, sleeping off the effects of what Kate had done to him. He had gone behind the other’s back just to see what the she-witch had been up to and Peter had been tempted to take her up on her offer. But he couldn’t. Scott was a special soul and he couldn’t rip that from the young Alpha. He wanted that power back but he never could bring himself to kill Scott in order to attain it. Spending time with Scott the last few weeks had opened Peter’s eyes a lot along with his little meeting with Meredith. Peter had been surging with the need for revenge and had promised himself he would achieve it no matter the consequences.

 

He couldn’t do it at the expense of Scott. The young man brought out all the good in Peter even if Peter would never admit it. Sure he would still be his annoying self and plot but it would never result in hurting Scott. He’d found his redemption in a teenager and Peter wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wouldn’t change everything about himself and he was sure Scott wouldn’t like that. This relationship was a new development and Peter didn’t know how to tread just yet and that put him off kilter. He wasn’t used to not plotting and he found himself unsure of his future.

 

“Stop thinking so much.” Scott whispered as he turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. His dark brown eyes were still lined with sleep. He wasn’t awake just yet but he smiling that brilliant smile at Peter.

 

Peter didn’t deign that with an answer and just pulled Scott in for a slow kiss. He couldn’t just attack Scott’s lips because Scott deserved something sweet and slow. Peter would give it to him without hesitation. It was disconcerting that Peter allowed someone so close to him after all these years in a romantic way. He had been part of the pack and Scott had accepted him so easily into it that Peter wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

 

Scott’s lips were chapped but they were perfect. Peter would always lose himself in the taste and scent of his lover. He would cherish Scott and do everything in his power to protect him because Scott deserved that. Scott’s soul needed to remain innocent and Peter would anything to keep it intact. He poured everything into the kiss; letting Scott know how he cherished him so much.

  
It seemed Scott didn’t want slow as he tried to move his lips faster and lick his way into Peter’s mouth. Peter rumbled and allowed Scott to further the kiss because he couldn’t deny Scott anything. He allowed Scott to do as he wanted until Peter pushed back. He changed the tide on Scott and bit his way into the young Alpha’s mouth. He drowned in everything that was Scott as the other moved himself into Peter’s lap. There was no rush in the kiss. Scott didn’t demand a faster pace. In fact from the way he made little noises told Peter everything. 


	6. Pants and a Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott enjoys seeing Peter in his pants.

Scott stretched as the sun shined brightly into the living room. He had been up late working on his thesis for his senior seminar. His papers were still strewn about the coffee table and his coffee had been abandoned as well. It was cool by now but that didn’t stop him from taking a quick swig to clear his throat. He wondered why Peter hadn’t brought him up to their bed last night. Surely he had noticed that Scott had been missing last night. He just shrugged and then pulled Peter’s too big shirt down. It had been comfortable and Scott could still catch Peter’s scent on it.

 

He ran a hand through his hair while staring down at the mess in front of him. It wasn’t even in the order Scott needed it to be. He sighed as he started to gather the papers and put them in proper order. He was close to finishing his paper but Scott wasn’t sure just how he was going to tie everything together. The answer had been eluding him for three days and he only had two to finish his paper up for editing and revision. He was close to finishing college and he could taste it on his tongue. If it hadn’t been for Peter, Scott was sure he would have dropped out of college. Peter had been with him through the hell that had been his senior year and if the man hadn’t left Scott by now he was sure nothing nothing would drive Peter away.

  
The sound of the door opening tore Scott away from his work as he left the living room. Peter was standing in the doorway with several grocery bags and wearing Scott’s sweatpants. Scott had to halt his thoughts because the pants were riding low on Peter’s hips, revealing just a sliver of the skin he loved so much. Scott moved from where he was standing to catch Peter and pull him down for a kiss even though he was still holding the bags. Peter grunted but licked his way into Scott’s mouth as he dropped the bags. Scott’s fingers drifted over the top of the pants, teasing the skin that he had access to. He would have Peter wear these pants more often just so he could enjoy the view. 


End file.
